Doctor Who I: Red Wolf
by Assassin In Black 1783
Summary: From the twenty-four years on Darillium, the Doctor and River Song have a daughter. Yet, secrets and foes rise and threaten to tear them apart. One even succeeded. Follow the Doctor, Diana Song, and Jack Harkness as they face new and old dangers in this episodic series through time and space. [AU, OC] {Main Focus}


**Hello dear Reader, and Welcome!**

**Doctor Who belongs to BBC, and this a 'What if?' story. A story about what could happen if the Twelfth Doctor and River Song had a daughter. And the changes she would have on his world, and life. Also, I just wanted more of Peter as the Doctor. I've grown up watching Doctor Who, and always loved his strange paternal love and relationship with the humans.**

**Warning: **

**Contains spoilers for end of season 9 episode 10. (please watch it first, it's important to this prologue.) And this should have the same rating as the show. I'm keeping it mind for you all.**

**Please pardon my grammar, and my mistakes because I will make them. I'm still a growing writer but love to communicate with people. If I stop, it's only because I get distracted, veer off course, and take time to shape the story. I also go to college so be patient, please. That's my problem, I have too many stories, and waste too much time. Forgive me, because I just can't help myself. But I still try my best.**

**Also, the format will be episodic/set of chapters. Chapters per Episode will vary, same as length, and numbers per book.**

**Please enjoy and thank you!**

* * *

Prologue

Clara's heart pounded wildly in her chest, like a panicking bird in a cage with a nearing cat. Running from monsters with the Doctor was one thing, going out to face the raven,was another. Though it wasn't so much as facing death that scared her, it was staying put. No re-dos, no escaping, no last save. Just her, and her consequences.

"Let me be brave," she murmured. The warm night air breathed around her. Carrying the smell of alien food, damp on stone, and the lingering smell of the Doctor and Tardis on her. The smell of simple soap, wind, old books, and that masculine smell that reminded her of her father.

The sleek black raven called out with a harsh voice. It took to the air with a simple beat of its long wings. Light of the street lamps flashed off the black feathers.

"Let me be brave." Clara prayed to the stars. She held out her arms to embrace her death. The raven flew for her chest with wide, terrible wings. A glowing wolf exploded between her and the raven. Clara flinched as if the sun burst to life before her. Its mouth yawned wide, then swallowed the raven.

The Doctor's eyes grew, and let his legs carry him Clara. He towed her back. Clara's hands flow to the back of her neck, as if a bee stung her. The glowing wolf turned to them. He pulled Clara behind him, feeling her tumble.

"Who are you?" he asked the wolf. It's eyes where white, and red flecks burned off its gold glowing coat. It made no reply, nor any snarling or growling. Just ears perched high, a still tail, and a soft gaze. It fell away to ashes and sparks to the wind. Embers fell and melted into the cobblestones.

"Doctor?" Clara asked with a trembling voice. Ashildr came out trembling with red scorch marks where the Quantum Shade's tattoos use to be. Rigsy came out too, and his eyes widened when he saw Clara alive.

"Oh my god," he murmured and ran to her. "How—what happened?"

"Doctor, what did you do?" Ashildr demanded.

"I did nothing." he said, releasing Clara to get a better look at the burns on Ashildr. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and bleeped it over her neck and shoulders. The readings from it confirmed partly what he suspected.

"Doctor, my nick." Clara said with a wince. He turned to her as she pulled back her short locks. Lifting stray strands away, he saw that the tattoo was burned away. Leaving three zeros just below her hairline.

"What was that thing?" Clara asked.

"I have an idea, but it's highly unlikely." he replied, turning her around. "It's just a burn, you'll be fine." He ran to the spot where the wolf was. On the cobblestones laid the word 'wolf,' glowing like smoldering embers. He crouched down and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. The others joined his side as he touched it. It was cool and sharply engraved in the stone.

"Who's it this time?" he murmured to himself.

"Doctor talk to me, please." Clara said, and he sprung up.

"It's not paint, same as last time. But not. Last time it was white and spelled 'Bad Wolf.' So, teacher, who or what is the red wolf this time?"

"There was a first time?" she asked.

"How did you get the brace off?" Ashildr asked, and the Doctor looked down at his wrist to find his arm free. Glancing around, it lay where he stood when the wolf appeared. He strolled over and picked it up. The clasp mechanism was scorched, but no mark was left on his coat or arms.

"We got lucky," the Doctor murmured. "So very lucky."

"Something like this happened before, Doctor?" Clara demanded.

"Yes. An old friend did something no one should ever do; look inside the heart of the Tardis. She absorbed the energy, erased an armada of Daleks, brought a man back to life, and scattered the words 'Bad Wolf' through time and space leading her to that point. So! Who else has access to a Tardis, or the Time Vortex?"

"Missy?" Clara asked.

"Perhaps, but why would she save you? Free me and burn your contract?" he finished gesturing to Ashildr. "No, I'm missing something, something big."

"Yes, you are," growled Ashildr. "The raven is gone. The refugees will be at each other's throats in no time!"

"Then find a bird and call it your Shade friend. Who are you're friends anyways?" The Doctor asked, scowling at Ashildr. She took a step back, but his eyes warned her not to run, or lie.

"I don't know," she replied. "I was offered the Shade to help keep peace. In return I was to follow his instructions."

"Who's? What did he look like, sound like, smell like?" he demanded. He stepped closer to her till his shadow was over her.

"… He was tall and wore a red and gold cloak. I never seen his face. He kept his hood up. I swear, Doctor."

"What did he want?" he asked.

"Just you and your confession dial."

The Doctor held his hand out to Ashildr, and she hesitantly reached into her coat, and gave the golden disc back along with his Tardis key. He turned and marched to Rigsy and Clara. Griping their shoulders, he pulled them along the street.

"Doctor what about the raven?" Ashildr called.

"You're a clever girl, figure it out!" he called back. He wanting to get Clara far from the place.

They soon returned to the Tardis, and the Doctor was quiet. Clara knew his silence was never a good sign. It meant a storm like no other swirled in him, waiting to seep out in anyway.

"Are we just going to leave?" Rigsy asked. The Tardis mooned and groaned to life.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. He flipped a switch to make them land. "Don't get in trouble again, you have a new human to look after."

Rigsy marched to the door, then turned to them.

"Thank you, both of you." he said.

"Go." The Doctor ordered. Clara gazed at Rigsy apologetically and watched him go. As soon as the door closed, the Doctor practically slammed switches around to bring the Tardis back to life. Clara wanted to remain quiet, but silence can be worse than yelling.

"Doctor—" she began.

"You're home." The Doctor stated, as they landed. "You're staying home, and you'll pick up a better hobby them me. Take up skiing, or knitting—I learned it once, and was so proud of my work that I wore that silly thing everywhere. Still got it somewhere."

"Are you kicking me out?" she asked, holding back warm tears.

"No," he replied softly. Marching to her, he took her hands. "This is me, stopping you from becoming more like me. Every breath you take now is a gift. I couldn't save you then, but I can now."

He let her hands go and stepped back.

"Go home and teach the children something good."

"I'm sorry." she said, holding back a sob.

"It's alright. This needs to stop before we both go too far."

"What about you? What will you do?"

"Find the Wolf, and the one that wants to talk with me. And what I always do, run."

Clara nodded. Then they both stepped forward quickly and embraced each other. He pressed his head against hers, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, then slowly pulled apart.

"You come back and visit me," she ordered with a sad smile. "No matter what happens, no matter where you are, or what you're doing, you visit me."

"I promise." he replied. A shadow of a smile sat on his lips, but his eyes carried no joy.

She turned and climb her way up to the door. She marched out and turned to him before closing the doors. Never taking her eyes off the Tardis, she shuffled backwards. Watch the light flash, the blue walls fade in and out, and the old groaning and whizzing fill the wind. Then the Doctor and his box was gone, and she looked up to the sky.

"Don't forget me." she whispered.

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor strolled around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. He stood before the main lever and gripped it as he gazed up at the time rotor. "Where to old girl?"

* * *

Nineteen Years Later

The Doctor popped out of the Tardis. His black shoes clapped on the white and gray speckled tiles. The walls of Unit infirmary waiting room, stood naked and white. In his arms he cradled two plush toys; a fat brown penguin, and a blue dinosaur with a long neck and dopy smile. His black and white guitar dangled behind him and swung as he closes the door behind him. Strolling down the shiny hallways, his shoes clapped noisily against the floor. Almost intoned to vital monitors faintly beeped from rooms. Nurses, doctors and Unit guards walked this way and that. And his black sonic sunglasses hid the terrified glints in his eyes.

Rounding the corner, he came to the room two, twenty-four. He slipped through and found River where he left her. She leaned against white pillows on the bed. The late golden light of morning shone on her blond curls with red glints. And in her arms lay a small bundle with a small, pink face poking out of the blanket.

"Look who's back." River quietly said to the bundle. The Doctor put the stuff down on the spare chair. The baby made a small sound, and the Doctor turn with raised eyebrows.

"Nosie?" he asked the baby. River carefully pulled the blankets off to get out of bed. "No, I'm your Father."

"Hardly a day old and she knows you already," River smiled. Doctor came over and slowly took the baby.

"Stay out of trouble you two."

"We're just in a hospital room. Besides, she's too small yet for adventures." the Doctor said. River grabbed a black clothing bag and strolled to the small bathroom. She smiled at the pair before closing the door to take a shower. The Doctor sank onto the second char and grabbed the stuffed toys.

"Your mother and I bought these for you, not long after we found out you would be coming." He explained, then hold up the penguin.

"A fake penguin, and a fake brontosaurus." he brought the blue dinosaur closer to her tiny, reaching fingers. A wet, toothless smile spread on her face.

"You have your grandmother's eyes," he said, gazing softly down. "She would have adored you."

Her face had no distinct features, she was pink and plump as a peach. Though, she had bright hazel green eyes, and red strands of hair that curled. She made a small cooing sound, making him smile.

"I'm happy you like it, sweetie. You know, the real ones are much bigger! And are more greenish to blend in with the trees of the Jurassic period. One day I'll take you to see one. But you need some growing before then."

Little Diana grunted as she weakly waved the toy at her father's face.

"No! Your mother would kill me."

Diana grunted a huff and pulled the toy down to her face.

"Also," Doctor continued. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue journal with golden planets with rings, stars, and ribbons decorating the edge. "This is for you one day. Filled with stories and other things you'll need to know. But that all can wait. You have so many days ahead of you, and I want you to take your time. I know what it's like to know everything, and it's dull. I want you to live the life you want. Free from the life and world of Gallifrey. Free to learn what you wish."

Diana frowned and started to cry.

"_Shh_, don't be upset," he said softly, rocking her a little. "I know, I talk too much. All you need to know right now, is that your mother and I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe and loved. And always will be."

Diana stopped crying and released the toy. Tiny stubby fingers reach up to her father's face. He took her tiny hands and kissed them. Her tiny hands then wrapped around his ring finger, and he lightly kissed her forehead. The hiss of water started in the bathroom, and Diana tried to look over.

"That's just mom and water. Here," The Doctor rose to his feet and strode to the bed with a wide smile. He gently placed her on the bed, flanked by the penguin and dinosaur.

"How is that?" he asked. She made a small cooing sound, and he pulled more blankets around her into a nest. She made a happy coo sound. The Doctor darted to his guitar, then back to her, and started to softly play.

It was a tune that he didn't know, but it flowed out like a song that he knew. That happens more often then he wanted to admit. Yet the melody made Diana smile, and his two old hearts swelled and melted. The melody soon morphed into My Girl by the Temptations. He placed his knee close to Diana and sang pieces of the song. His voice was rough, but in a good way. And Diana waved her arms, giggling.

River soon peeked out, rubbing most of the water out of her hair. Seeing the Doctor with a baby should have made him look older, but to her, it made him look younger. He seamed like a young man once more, just entertaining his baby girl.

A tear fell from her eye. She quickly pawed it away, not wanting to spoil a precious moment. She wanted to remember every detail and put it in her journal. She knew there would be more moments like this, but only for so long.

River quickly slipped on a yellow dress and grabbed the bag before strolling out. She sat down beside Diana and scooped her up.

"Seems you have a new fan." River smirked at the Doctor, and he shrugged.

"Your still her favorite." he stated and played one last tune.

"Ready to go home?" Kate Stewart asked. She stood in the doorway, smiling at the little bundle.

"Yes" River replied. She gingerly tucked Diana's arms back in the blanket as the Doctor gathered their things. He led the way to the door, and let River go first. River gazed down at Diana, strolling down the hallway with the Doctor and Kate beside her. Diana gazed at doorways and the occasional sign in passing. Though her eyes always returned to River's face. And they soon came to the waiting room where the Tardis stood.

"I wonder if she'll like the sound of the Tardis." Kate said.

"I don't think she has much choice." River replied. The Doctor shoved the things inside, then collected Diana.

"What do you think?" he asked Diana. She cooed in response. "You don't like the color? Well, that's unfortunate."

He carried her in inside, down to the counsel. Diana's eyes glided up and down the thick glass incasing the gold glowing shafts. Shafts that connected the round ceiling and floor.

"This is where we make her fly," Doctor said to Diana. While she paid more attention to his eyebrows, contently moving as if to pop off.

"You'll always be safe in here. Lava, Daleks, you name it, it can't get in."

River smiled in the doorway beside Kate.

"If you need anything, just call." Kate said.

"Thank you." River replied, still smiling.

"You see Diana," The Doctor continued. Strolling around the counsel. "The Tardis is alive, and she has been with me through thick and thin, like your Mother. This is our home, along with earth."

Diana moaned, attempting to stretch in the confines of the blanket. She closed her tiny tired eyes and was soon fast asleep.

"Remind me to hand her to you to get her to sleep." River whispered, and carefully tugged the blanket more over Diana. Doctor glared sideways at her. Then Diana squirmed, pulling his attention back to the Time-Tot. His Time-Tot. Something he never dare to imagin again. Yet here she lay, two hearts and all.


End file.
